warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sicarus Prime
La Sicarus Prime es una Sicarus mejorada que sacrifica una pequeña cantidad de daño de por un triple daño de y , y también tiene mayor precisión, una Cadencia de fuego más rápida, una mayor probabilidad crítica, mayor probabilidad de estado, y un cargador más grande en comparación con su predecesor. Esta arma se puede vender por 5.000 . Características Este arma causa principalmente daño de . Ventajas: *Good damage **Fires 3 bullets with one pull of the trigger. *Very little recoil for a burst weapon. *One polarity slot. *Higher and damage make it more effective against Armor and Flesh than the Sicarus. **Generally balanced damage, making it versatile and effective for many enemy types. *Good status chance per burst. *High critical chance. Desventajas: *Punishes missed shots due to burst-fire. **Third shot may miss targets without proper leading. *Linearly less efficient- sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. Comparaciones Notas *Due to its high accuracy, when combined with the Manos firmes mod this weapon becomes powerful at long range. *The lower damage of Sicarus Prime makes individual shots mildly less effective against shields, but the improved fire rate and magazine size still make it a superior choice to the classic Sicarus. Consejos *As of , the Sicarus Prime now has 21 rounds per magazine by default, instead of the old 20 rounds per magazine which would result in the last burst firing only 2 shots. *As of Update 19.4.2.1, the Sicarus Prime now has 24 rounds per magazine by default, and has received a boost to most stats. Curiosidades *Added to the game in . *It could be seen in Ember Prime's right hand during the artwork show of Livestream 18. *The reload animation involves the front half of the barrel sliding forward, and the two side brackets opening outwards. A glowing capsule is then ejected and a new one is placed into the barrel before it is closed again. **The capsule's energy color is affected by energy color. *Compared to the normal Sicarus, the Sicarus Prime has a high pitch "whirring" sound at the end of its burst, suggesting the rounds to be energy based. Historial de actualizaciones * Increased damage from 40 to 50 * Increased Crit Chance from 20% to 25% * Increased Status Chance from 10% to 20% * Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 2 to 7 *Buffed base damage from 30 to 40. *Increased Crit chance from 10% to 20% and Crit multiplier 1.5 to 2. *Increased Clip Size from 21 to 24. *Increased damage of Sicarus series in Conclave. *Received the PBR treatment! *Sicarus series damage increased in PvP. *Increased the damage of Sicarus weapons in PvP. *Increased ammo capacity for Sicarus Prime to be a proper multiple of 3 (from 20 to 21). *You can now search Orokin Derelict Defenses for the Sicarus Prime Blueprint. *Introduced via Ember Prime Access. }} Véase también *Sicarus, the original version of this sidearm. *Burston Prime, the rifle counterpart of the Sicarus. *Burston, the non-prime rifle counterpart of the Burston Prime. en:Sicarus Prime